Ookami ouji to kuro shoujo
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: INVERSE AU - ¿Qué pasa si Erika nunca hubiera mentido, si ella fuese una sádica? ¿Y si Kyouya fuera el lobo? Sus personalidades son inversas. - Pesimo Summary - Cada capítulo es igual a un capítulo del manga :D - POV Erika ErikaxKyouya - R&ROD - Perdón, como no está la categoría de OSTKO tuve que ponerlo aquí ; ;


¡Buen día! :D

.

Esta vez vengo con una idea que me ha rondado demasiado la cabeza aweU Espero que les guste mucho esta idea y que dejen sus reviews :D ¡Disfruten!

.

.

Ookami shoujo to kuro ouji pertenecen a Hatta Ayuko :3

.

.

.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

.

 _ **OOKAMI OUJI TO KURO SHOUJO**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1**_

.

.

.

 _Dicen que la vida estudiantil se decide en los dos primeros meses…_

.

Mis "amigas" del salón de clases son algo –bastante– superficiales con el tema de los novios, tanto que resulta aburrido escucharlas charlar a diario. ¿Por qué me llevo con ellas a pesar de que son así? Porque San-chan no está conmigo. Bueno, tampoco es como que ellas fuesen malas personas.

Ellas dos parecían ser contrarias, pero ya hace unos años que se conocían. Primero estaba Marin Tachibana, era algo más bajita que yo, muy llamativa con su perlo rubio y sus enormes coletas esponjosas, un maquillaje muy notorio y diversos accesorios encima; cualquiera la tacharía de ser una fácil. Por el otro lado estaba Tezuka Aki, ella era bastante más alta, de cabello castaño rojizo (algo así como pelirrojo) y un maquillaje sencillo, claramente tenía una actitud más fiera y era una adicta al celular.

Por último estoy yo, una estudiante de instituto de estatura promedio, rostro agradable y cabello castaño mediano. No era muy llamativa y tampoco tenía demasiadas amigas. Realmente no tenía ningún interés en los chicos como mis amigas, más bien los veía como seres inferiores con los que era fácil jugar y a quienes se les podría sacar todo tipo de provecho.

.

\- Mi novio apesta, dice como como "¡Déjame atar tus brazos en tu espalda cuando tengamos sexo!", yo simplemente me negué pero igual me dio la vuelta para intentarlo. ¡Tan desagradable! – Aunque estaba maquillándose Marin hablaba demasiado.

\- Eso es demasiado… Los hombres son tan idiotas que sólo saben copiar lo que ven en el porno. – La que respondía mientras estaba tecleaba con rapidez en su teléfono se llamaba Tezuka.

\- Eh~ Que gran pérdida de tiempo. – Sí, eran tan fastidiosas que yo debía intervenir. – Simplemente déjalo y cuando menos se lo espere toma el control. Eso es mucho mejor de lo que él podría imaginarse.

\- ¡Qué! Erika, ¿ya lo has experimentado? – Marin, chillaba mientras hacia mohines.

\- ¿De verdad? Tu novio debe de ser genial. – Enfatizó Aki que guardaba con rapidez su teléfono celular.

\- ¿Y que si así fuera? – Sonreí de lado. – Aunque ustedes saben que no tengo novio. Pero igual, se perfectamente que aquellas cosas pervertidas son más divertidas de lo que parecen. – Esa mirada lasciva y desafiante aparecía de nuevo en mi cara.

\- Al final, sólo lo dices sin tener conocimiento. – Chilló mi amiga más alta.

\- Si estás soltera, no tiene sentido que digas esas cosas. – Exclamó irritada la _kawaii girl_.

\- Por ejemplo, mi novio es un adulto y no haría algo tan egoísta. En nuestras citas siempre me lleva en algún coche lujoso a hoteles cinco estrellas para cenar viendo la ciudad por la noche.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Recientemente alguien le preguntó a mi novio si le dejaba hacerse una foto, seguro terminará siendo un modelo de alguna revista muy famosa. Bueno, aunque eso sería molesto por las fans…

\- Tu novio siempre se ve raro.

\- ¡Él es elegante!

\- ¿No crees que tener un anciano a tu lado te haría infeliz?

\- Los súper modelos nunca tienen tiempo para sus novias.

.

Ahí iban de nuevo con sus estúpidas peleas entre tener como novios a hombres mayores o menores. Al final mi móvil comenzó a sonar y me retiré directo al baño de mujeres. Esas chicas realmente eran un dolor de cabeza, sólo queriendo presumir cosas tan estúpidas como el sexo, las citas y el físico del hombre con el que están.

Cuando llegué al baño ahí estaba mi mejor amiga Ayumi Sanda. Su cabello castaño corto estaba alborotado por lo molesta que se encontraba. Como siempre, me había ayudado a alejarme de ese par. Le debía mucho.

.

\- ¡Siempre me haces que te llame! ¿Sabes cuánto fue de la factura del mes pasado?

\- ¡Cálmate! – Me irritaba su reclamo. – Gracias por eso, no tienes por qué enfadarte. Sabes que te lo devolveré después.

\- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a querer que te ayude con ellas?!

.

Sí, soy realmente mala para cortar mis lazos con las personas. Incluso si son personas molestas, no me inmuto en alejarme puesto que no me han hecho algo realmente malo. Pero al final molesto a San-chan que me ayuda a salir del medio de sus absurdas peleas con un pretexto tan simple como el de un mensaje o una llamada en el medio del almuerzo.

.

\- Dios… Ya deberías de haberte alejado de ese par.

\- No hay una verdadera razón para que lo haga.

\- ¿No crees que es mejor decirles las cosas a la cara y alejarte de ellas? Sólo se la pasan hablando tonterías. Cosas como quien tiene mejores citas o los momentos más vergonzosos en el sexo con sus novios. ¿Acaso no tienen vergüenza o un poco de decencia con esos temas?

\- Lo sé, pero como ya dije. No hay una verdadera razón para alejarme.

\- No sé cómo puedes hacerte amiga de personas tan diferentes.

\- Sólo fue una coincidencia de gustos mínimos. Al final no pude separarme de buenas a primeras de ellas.

\- Pero no tienes que quedarte con ellas.

\- Es aburrido estar sola en un salón tan grande.

\- Que tonto.

\- Al final, las cosas son así porque no estamos en el mismo salón.

.

 _Lo sé. Es estúpido. Y lo pienso de verdad, pero…_

.

\- Al final es más divertido jugar con personas como ellas.

\- ¡Yo también pensé lo mismo! – Esa era la voz de Tezuka.

.

Rápidamente me metí en uno de los gabinetes del baño con mi mejor amiga, mientras escuchaba lo que ellas iban hablando al entrar al baño.

.

\- Últimamente Erika se ha vuelto muy presuntuosa. – Ahora quien hablaba era Marin.

\- No sé cómo es capaz de decir esas cosas si no tiene novio o alguna experiencia con chicos.

\- Ya sé… ¡Tengo una idea!

\- Te escucho.

\- Si no vemos que tenga un novio durante esta semana le dejaremos de hablar y esparciremos un montón de rumores sobre ella.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, eso suena genial.

.

Demonios. Eso no sería ni un poco agradable hasta para una persona como yo.

.

\- Bueno, ¿ahora qué es lo que harás Erika?

.

.

.

Todo se estaba volviendo en mi contra. ¿Qué mierda he hecho yo de malo como para que me traten así? No sabía que decirles las cosas a la cara sería mi única opción. Parece que hubiera cavado mi propia tumba con mi actitud. Que mocosas tan pesadas. Bueno, sería una forma sencilla de deshacerme de ellas y decirles todo de frente. ¿Eso estará bien?

.

\- Oye, oye. – Unas chicas gritaban junto a mí. - ¿No es súper guapo ese chico de ahí?

.

Mi mirada se posó sobre un chico rubio, bastante llamativo para mi gusto. Aunque he de admitir que era muy atractivo.

.

 _Fue ahí cuando tuve esa visión que me salvaría de tratar con esas pesadas. Pero al final me llevaría por otro camino._

.

Sólo necesitaba una foto de un chico desconocido y guapo para callarlas. Después le pediría mentir por un rato a San-chan y en menos de un mes podría "cortarlo", a fin de cuentas, no es como que yo pudiese durar tanto tiempo con un hombre. Además, con esa belleza seguro sería alguien vanidoso, molesto y pervertido.

Me acerqué rápidamente y en cuanto miró a todo el montón de chicas que lo observaban fue cuando aproveché para tomar la fotografía. De golpe el rostro del chico se sonrojó –incluso sus orejas–. Creo que me había pasado un poco.

.

\- ¿A-Acabas de tomarme una foto? – De alguna forma ese rubio intentaba cubrir su rostro que causó gran conmoción entre las jóvenes que lo admiraban. Demonios, me había descubierto.

\- ¡Atrás de ti! – Grité sin vacilar. Él, incauto, giró el rostro y aproveché para mezclarme entre la multitud y salir de ahí de esa vergonzosa escena. Cuando me liberé de esa nube de hormonas, me limpié el sudor y un poco sonrojada por recordar la reacción de aquel chico sonreí satisfecha por mi nuevo logro.

.

 _Todo estaba bien. Al final había conseguido lo suficiente para no meterme en problemas innecesarios._

.

\- ¡Ehh! ¿De verdad este fin de semana comenzaste a salir con este chico? – El grito de ellas al unísono, era un dulce néctar para mis oídos.

\- Claro que lo es. – Afirmé cruzándome de piernas y mirándolas de forma calculadora. – Lo conocí hace un mes, comenzamos a salir y le encantó la forma en que lo trataba. ¡Vaya que es un masoquista!

\- Ese chico… - Empezó a murmurar la pelirroja. – Siento que lo he visto antes.

\- ¿Ah?

.

Demonios, por la prisas no pensé en investigar si se trataba de alguien famoso. Si lo es, no tendré más opción que decir la verdad y confrontarlas.

.

\- ¿Quién es…?

\- ¿Podrías dejar ya el tema? Es incluso irritante que insistas tanto en la hora del almuer…

\- ¡Ya sé!

.

Mi piel se heló por completo. Pero fue ahí cuando las cosas encajaron. Ese chico justo pasaba frente a mí con una charola de comida. Mi sorpresa era tanta que apenas pude escuchar que mi compañera decía su nombre a gritos: _Kyouya Sata_.

Nuestras miradas perplejas se cruzaron. Él de nuevo se sonrojaba y yo buscaba una mirada menos incomoda que la que portaba en ese momento. ¡No podía ser verdad que fuésemos alumnos del mismo instituto!

.

\- Ah…

\- T-Tú eres la acosadora de a…

.

Me levanté de golpe, le cubría la boca mientras lo veía de forma amenazante. Su mirada se congeló y tras eso, lo saqué corriendo al jardín más alejado del edificio.

.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡MALDITA SEA! No tenía ni idea que se ese chico estuviera tan cerca de mí.

\- ¿Q… Quieres algo de mí? – Preguntó nervioso mientras aflojaba un poco su corbata.

\- Verás… - Mientras comenzaba a pensar recobraba mi compostura.

\- Estas sudando mucho, ¿te encuentras bien? – Su rostro rojo se acercaba al mío, mientras que con su mano izquierda secaba mi sudor con su pañuelo. Mi mirada se fijó en él y aquel chico no pudo más que apartar sus ojos por lo avergonzado que se sentía. - ¿Algo… Te molesta? Si quieres… Puedes hablar conmigo. – Rascaba su mejilla con tanta delicadeza.

.

 _Dios mío… Él…_

.

Es amable. Guapo. Tiene actitud principesca. Piensa Erika, sólo tienes que encontrar la forma de disuadirlo para que te ayude.

.

\- En realidad…

.

Al final se lo conté todo. Me sentía algo avergonzada, pero no podía estarlo más que se chico que no era capaz de mantenerse cerca de mí y que movía casi todo su cuerpo contrario al mío. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese idiota?

.

\- E… Entiendo lo que dices.

\- ¿Algo que decir?

\- Bueno… ¿Sólo debo fingir que soy tu novio?

\- Sí.

\- Yo no… No creo que sea tan buena idea. Tú sabes, eres linda y yo… Bueno, no sé cómo tratar a una chica. Pareces conocer de esas cosas y…

.

Espera un momento, ¿acaso insinúa que soy alguien que ha vivido _"ese"_ tipo de cosas? Ja, mira donde te acabas de meter, tarado.

.

\- Gira tres veces, coge mi mano y di _"wan"_. – Lo miré fría y molesta, con los brazos cruzados. Ese chico me había cabreado y no le perdonaría lo que estaba diciendo con su estúpida boca.

\- …Eh. – Él muchacho se quedó atónito sentado en la banca y al fin posando sus ojos sobre mí.

\- Vamos, hazlo ahora.

\- ¿"Ahora"?

.

Si estás de hablador, más te vale que me conozcas mejor.

.

\- No te hagas el tonto, sé lo que has tratado de decir. Ahora hazlo. ¿O crees que te dejaría ir tan fácil si te negabas ante mí? – Mi cara se había torcido por el repudio que ahora le tenía a ese joven. – Conviértete en mi perro como una forma de pedir perdón ante tus sucias palabras.

\- ¡¿Un perro?! ¡Ni hablar! – Se cubrió la boca con el brazo para decir algo entre dientes.

\- No lo hagas y gritaré en este instante que estoy con un pervertido que ha intentado quitarme las bragas. – Sin pensarlo dos veces levanté de un costado mi falda y comencé a bajar la ropa interior, causando un asombro espectacular en la persona sentada frente a mí.

.

Sin darme cuenta ya lo tenía girando y cuando finalmente sus manos se posaron sobre la mía y escuché su ladrido, mi cara de atónita se volvió una burlona. Exploté de risa y le acaricié la cabeza.

.

\- Buen chico. No olvides traerme la comida a la hora del almuerzo.

.

 _Definitivamente este era el perro perfecto. Un Ookami Ouji._

.

\- Esfuérzate mucho para hacer feliz a tu ama, _Pochi_.

.

Me retiré de ahí, viendo como el chico se había desplomado de vergüenza. Qué más daba. Como todos los hombres era un tonto. Lo usaría a mi antojo cada día que lo mantuviese junto a mí. Ahora que lo pienso, debería comprarle un collar a mi nueva mascota.

.

.

.

\- ¿Kyouya Sata? Claro que lo conozco.

\- ¿Por qué? – Vi a San-chan de forma acusadora.

\- Porque estamos en la misma clase. Las chicas siempre andan detrás de él, sólo sonríe apenado y se retira lo más pronto de la escena. Todas la llaman _ouji-san_.

\- Ya veo. Eso es muy interesante…

\- Espera, ¿por qué me preguntas tan repentinamente de un chico y más de alguien como Sata-kun?

\- Bueno… Digamos que se ha convertido en mi perro.

\- ¡¿Pero qué cosa dices Erika?! – Mi amiga me estaba agitando fuertemente. - ¿Qué le hiciste a ese chico?

\- Cálmate. No fue nada en contra de su voluntad. Piensa que ahora te has librado de ayudarme durante los recesos.

.

.

.

Tal vez si haya sido algo cruel con ese chico, pero eso le pasaba por bocón. Bueno, será mejor que regrese a casa o no estaré a tiempo para estudiar.

.

\- Shinohara-san. – La delegada de clase me llamo. Podía notarla algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Si?

\- Alguien pregunta por ti.

\- Es Sata-kun.

.

Me saludaba de forma un poco temerosa desde la puerta, pero no dejaba su sonrisa principesca de lado. Vaya, no pensé que fuese tan obediente.

.

\- Me voy yendo. –Indicó la delegada. - Con permiso.

\- Claro, ve con cuidado. – Sólo Kyouya le respondió. - Y muchas gracias.

.

Era irritante como las chicas caían ante él como simples moscas que se acercaban a una luz mortal. Ni siquiera era un hombre capaz de mantenerme la mirada, ¿cómo las chicas se podían interesar en un enclenque como él?

.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Bueno, pensé que querrías que te acompañase a casa.

.

Solté una pequeña risa, por el fiel perro del que me había hecho.

.

\- Dame tu celular. – Le ordené mientras caminábamos.

-…

.

Lo sacó sin chistar y me lo entregó. Caminaba detrás de mí, con la cabeza un poco gacha, supongo que se sentía frustrado con la situación. Que importaba, tampoco me quedaría mucho tiempo con él. Seguí haciendo el intercambio de información.

.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de mí? – Pregunté secamente.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Entonces no tienes por qué caminar detrás. No te pasará nada malo si tú no me tratas mal. – Le extendí su teléfono. – Toma.

\- "¿Tratarte mal?" – Parecía algo pálido con lo que había dicho.

\- Ya te lo había dicho. Esta es tu forma de enmendar tu error de andar de bocón.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me usarás? ¿Venderás mis órganos? ¿Me usarás como un saco e box? ¿Estás segura que no me harás nada que dañe mí integridad?

\- No.

.

A veces era peor que una chica. Más bien debería de llamarlo _oujo-san_.

.

\- No soy muy adepta a la idea de tener una pareja, mucho menos me agradan los hombres. Para mi esas cosas no son necesarias.

\- …

\- Me gustan los perros. – Dije sin más. – Son puros. Ellos esperan a su amo como idiotas, no importa si están hambrientos o si los tratas mal. Siguen las órdenes de su dueño ciegamente. Son tan lindos.

.

Me di cuenta que mi expresión había cambiado a una muy "agradable", así que enseguida la cambie por algo más terrorífico. Espero que no me haya visto. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? De alguna forma me he desahogado con un inútil como él. Ahhh… Creo que su actitud débil me enferma de alguna forma.

.

\- ¿Tú también crees que es lindo? – Una sonrisa lasciva acompañó esa pregunta mientras me alejaba para llegar a casa sola.

.

.

.

Al final lo dejé con una cara estupefacta y una sensación de miedo. Recordar sus expresiones, me divierte. Pero también pensar en que tengo que estarme comunicando con él me resulta aburrido y cansado.

.

\- Erika, ¿qué ocurre? – Me preguntó Tezuka.

\- Si, has tenido esa expresión enfermiza en el rostro toda la mañana. – Habló Marin asustada. – Das miedo.

\- Ja, no es nada. Sólo recuerdo los buenos momentos que pasé ayer con mi novio.

\- Oh~ - Exclamaron aquel par juntas dándose miradas de complicidad.

.

Tomé el celular y salí de ahí mientras tecleaba lo que pediría como almuerzo a mi obediente perro sin prestar atención a lo que aquellos dos demonios a mi espalda recitaban.

.

.

.

\- Llegas tarde, ¿acaso tramabas algo? – Era claro que había corrido pues estaba agitado, pero no me iba a portar bien con él. Sólo era un perro.

\- Lo siento. – Colocó las latas de ambos en la mesa y se sentó a mi lado.

.

Tal vez debería darle las gracias, pero mejor me tumo mi jugo…

.

\- ¡Mira Tezuka, ahí están! – Ese par de metiche. Maldita rubia gritona. – Veníamos a verlos.

\- Supongo que querían conocer a mi novio.

\- ¡Auch! – Escuché de Tezuka. – Hemos sido descubiertas…

\- Erika, ¿quiénes son ellas?

.

Respiré profundo. Yo no le había permitido a _Pochi_ llamarme por mi nombre, pero después hablaríamos de eso. Primero debía de quitarme de encima a esas tontas.

.

\- Son Marin y Tezuka. Mis amigas.

\- ¡Ya veo! – Su lado principesco y nada apenado surgió. – Encantado de conocerlas. Soy Kyouya Sata. Erika siempre habla de ustedes.

\- Wow. – Rubia tonta. – Es justo como los rumores.

\- El príncipe ha hablado. – Completó _pie grande_.

\- ¿Así que ya has llevado a Sata-kun a la cama? – Esas idiotas, estaban comenzando a subir el tono de voz.

\- ¿Es cierto que te gusta que tu novia te esclavice?

\- ¡Esperen! – Grité molesta. – Nunca he dicho que Kyouya-kun y yo…

\- … - Mi acompañante no sabía que decir.

\- Pero con una chica tan sádica como tú y tan experta, seguro que ya le has hecho un montón de cosas al príncipe.

\- Es como un príncipe que todo lo puede, pero adora que su novia lo trate mal.

\- ¡Calla!

\- ¿Te da pena Erika? Es algo natural de lo que siempre hablamos.

.

Demonios, cállense. Eso nunca ha pasado y no he dicho nada similar. Malditas, dejen de retorcer mis palabras. Si quieren comportarse así, sólo debería se conmigo, no deberían de incluir a un perro inocente a sus tonterías.

.

\- ¿Todos los días hacen cosas así? – Su grito final era la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- ¡Eso…!

\- Es cierto, me gusta y mucho. – La expresión de Kyouya había cambiado, a una desafiante. Tomo de las mejillas a Marin para seguir hablando al mismo volumen que mis _amigas_. – Imagina estar atada, que no puedas mover ni un centímetro tu cuerpo. Siendo amordazada para que no puedas hablar cosas tan molestas. ¿Quieres probarlo tú también?

\- Ah… - La había dejado atónita. – No.

\- Bueno, perdón a todos por interrumpir su comida. – Me tomó de la mano y me jaló. – Nos vamos.

\- ¡Oye! – Caminaba muy rápido. - ¡Espera! _Pochi_ , me lastimas.

.

Me jaló más deprisa. Prácticamente corrimos hacía las escaleras que llevaban directo a una de las áreas verdes de la escuela. Vio hacía atrás y por fin me soltó, su mano temblorosa ya no me sujetaba. Observé mi mano, estaba algo roja por la fuerza con la cual me había tomado, era sorprendente que un chico como él tuviese esas habilidades. Le eché un vistazo, se había sentado en las escaleras, cubría su rostro con sus manos; parecía que el rojo de su cara atravesaba sus extremidades.

.

\- Ahhh… ¿Cómo pude hacer algo tan vergonzoso? – Su voz y cuerpo también temblaban.

\- Oye. – Me puse en cuclillas frente a él. – Gracias. Aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo.

\- Pero… - Levantó su rostro aun sonrojado. - ¿No se supone que soy tu perro? Los perros cuidan a sus dueños de personas que los quieren herir.

\- ¡Cállate! – Le di un pequeño golpe en la frente. – Se supone que eres mi novio.

.

Estúpida palabra, me sonrojé al decirla.

.

\- Igual, esto aumenta tu tiempo como mi perro. – Su expresión era oro puro. – Me has dejado como una completa pervertida. Una dominatriz. No, no, no _Pochi_ , ¡mal perro!

\- Lo siento…

\- No pasa nada. – Sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabeza gacha. – Esto es muy divertido.

.

Tal vez no es tan malo como los demás hombres. Tenerlo conmigo será muy interesante. Serás exclusivo para mí, _ookami ouji_.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

.

.

.

Y hemos llegado al final del primer capítulo. ¡Waaah! He escrito un montón y sólo se ha tratado del primer capítulo x'D Siento mi muerte. Bueno, cabe mencionar que todo (o casi todo) el fanfic será un POV de Erika sádica :3 Y también que estará inspirado completamente en el manga, por lo que cada capítulo del manga será un capítulo del fic. Así que si no has leído el manga, empieza o terminarás spoileado intensamente xD

.

Algunas aclaraciones:

* _"Wan"_ es la onomatopeya japonesa para el ladrido de perro. Es lo equivalente a " _guau"_ , prefería dejarla en japonés por gusto personal.

* Sí, el fic estará repleto de OoC, pero es lógico si cambié las personalidades. Por favor, compréndanlo.

* El orden de los sucesos será el mismo, algunos diálogos cambiarán y otros se quedarán exactamente iguales. También los personajes secundarios tendrán un cambio de actitud, ya que obviamente ellos también tendrían que cambiar un poco de actitud, aunque en esencia es la misma.

* Sí, Erika es una especie de feminazi andante xD Pero no es porque realmente tenga un trauma o algo así. Sino que casi nunca convive con hombres, ustedes se darán cuenta más adelante.

* También los personajes tendrán actitudes del manga original, pero se verán opacadas por las nuevas. Supongo que ya lo notaron.

.

Agradezco muchísimo a todas y todos los que en el grupo de _OSTKO no Fandom_ apoyaron esta idea y les gustó :3 Si no fuese por ustedes no me habría animado a escribir esto tan pronto. Disfrútenlo y va con cariño para ustedes. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
